1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering apparatus and a kickback determination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known steering apparatus or a known kickback determination apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-228263 (JP-A-7-228263), is an electric power steering apparatus that drives an electric motor to perform assist steering according to the steering torque. This electric power steering apparatus determines the presence of a state in which a kickback is occurring, when the steering angular speed is smaller than a predetermined value and the amount of change in steering torque is larger than a predetermined value. Then, the apparatus accordingly corrects and increases the output of the electric motor in such a direction as to cancel out the kickback, thus preventing deterioration of the steering feeling.
By the way, as for the electric power steering apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-228263 (JP-A-7-228263), it is demanded to more properly cope with the kickback.